Paige's POV
by Vexed Mind
Summary: Summary: What exactly happened to Paige after she was kidnapped by the angels? What did she experience? Note: I did not read book two yet, so this is purely based on Angelfall and my morbid imagination.
1. Kidnapped

"No!" Penryn shouts, reaching for my shoes. "Bring her back! You don't want her! She's just a little girl!"

The winged creature smirks as I thrash helplessly at the air. As I go higher into the sky, Penryn becomes an insignificant dot amidst the post-apocalyptic rubble . My screams echo in vain, pervading through the silent night.

Clouds swirl around my feet. The bitter wind brushes past my shoulders as the angels raced across the heavens. Goosebumps appear on my skin; it must be really high up from the ground... I stop kicking the air for a while now. There is no point anyway, since it is a critical fall down below. If I piss the angels off, they would certainly drop me.

That brings the question: Why?

Why would they take me? To where?

I scan my surroundings. The angels seem to head for San Francisco; the slim silhouette of the Golden Gate Bridge is vaguely visible upon the dim horizon.

I yawn. Before I could think of answers, I drift off to sleep. Perhaps this is all a big hoaxy dream.

Bad news: This is not a nightmare. I wake up in some sort of rotted cell, naked. Great, now I am considered some prisoner of war. There are barred windows on the non-plastered wall; I peer through the cracks. I almost yelp at the gruesome terror before my eyes.

There are many consecutive cells like mine. Each contains a child, most likely kidnapped like me. The children ranging from three to twelve, resemble like ragdolls with stitches omnipresent over their bodies. They have no clothes on, with reveals countless scars and bruises. All appear to be extremely thin, some are literally bags of bones. Most of them are mutilated brutally beyond recognition.

I need to get out of here! God knows what these angels are doing to these poor children.. Those winged sickos will pay for this!

Suddenly, the lock to my cell door clicked open.


	2. Condemned

At first, I thought a human came to rescue me. However, I notice the same feathery wings that distinguishes man from monster. He is clad in a white lab coat and his face is obscured by a terrifying gas mask. Now, I assume one of those sickos are going to torture me to death. Frightened, I attempt to flee out of the door. _This is my only chance_, I thought. Before I could get far, the angel punched me hard in the face. Unlike Penryn, I could not defend myself. I collapse to the floor, knocked out on impact.

I wake up again, this time from agony My eyes open in excruciating pain. I cannot feel my limbs, perhaps paralyzed..? The same angel with the gas mask is the first thing I see. The next thing: blood splattering everywhere.I try to locate the source of the bleeding however my subconscious warns me not to. Oddly, I did not scream from the horrible pain. Ah, I know why…

The lab angel is ripping the teeth right out of my jaw. Chunks of flesh are also torn, leaving an unclean severance. At this rate, the pain will break my nerve threshold; but not enough to black out. I am forced to watch the procedure in horror. Next, the angel replaces the gaps that once held my teeth with small razor-like blades. He hammers the blades into the gaps, one by one. Afterwards, he stitches the blades into my mouth.

The angel let out a evil laugh, as if he is pleased with his masterpiece. Little did I know, the angel turned me into a vicious man-eating abomination.


	3. A Low Demon in Hell

Weeks had passed since I received these terrifying new set of fangs. I suffered the same fate like the other children, treated like lab rats. My theory is that the angels are brainstorming morbid methods of eradicating mankind. Of course, one of these ideas is to kidnap children and turn them into savage cannibals. We, the children, are being experimented on; eventually, they would create the perfect predator.

Occasionally, the lab angel offers us children a treat. He would send live humans to our cell as food. When chow time arrives, almost all the children fight for a spot near the front door. The humans that are supposed to be food gets devoured in minutes. Screams of the doomed humans pervade throughout the eerie halls. Soft organs are the first to go. Arms and legs are often torn from their sockets, claimed by several children. Others drink the blood straight from the arties. It is difficult to tell, due to the victims being swarmed by hungry children, but, I suspect that the humans used for bait are only women for some odd reason. Perhaps even more weird, the women often wear fancy attire, like they are dressed for a party.

We actually never been fed. The only source of provision are the human victims the lab angel sent. The only source of hydration is the blood from the humans. However, I would rather die than eat a human being. The sight of desperate children with metallic razor teeth gobbling humans is just messed up. There are a couple children like me that retain their dignity, lurking at the corners that are slowly starving to death.

The lab angel is observing us, noting our behaviors and reaction to "food". When we prove to him we are fierce enough, he would release us as a reward. That sick bastard wants us to be vicious murderers. I refuse to be one, and that is probably pissing him off. The children that possess a sense of humanity, like me, are set aside to the "room of defects". Basically, it is a room full of experimental are rumors of scorpion-like hatchlings there, perhaps another breed of anti-humans.

One day, I was sent to the room of defects. Apparently, the lab angel became impatient with the gradual results; he does not desire to deal with incompetent children. I was tossed away like an unwanted toy into a toy box. Other deceased children lay in heaps. I was waiting to die, however at the same time I do not want to visit heaven, which is filled with those monsters. Is this how it ends?


End file.
